IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A High School Classmate Girls In The Return of 'Iskul Bukol'
December 30, 2016 Iskul Bukol stars (from left) Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Two decades after they went off-air, the original longest-running sitcom, Iskul Bukol, topbilled by the iconic comic trio Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. which piloted on IBC-13, remained at the number one spot from the late 70s to the 80s and is about the life of students and other characters at Wanbol University. Spoofing Elvis Presley’s All Shook Up, sung by Vic Sotto is the sitcom’s intro song for Iskul Bukol which became the jumpboard where its characters and players became famous, garnered recall and spawned successful careers for its cast. There was Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), with her pa-sosyal sister Kukang. The late Bing Angeles played as Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), the dark skinned cafeteria owner with loyal ward and busboy Redford (the late Redford White). Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel), the gay student who always befriends the fairest girl in class. Mary (Mary Masab) is the college sweetheart who was later replaced by Joey Anson (Joey Albert). Bibeth (Bibeth Orteza) is Vic’s noisy roommate. The late Ritchie D’ Horsie (Richard Reyes) is the fellow student who always waits for the university’s dismissal bell. Its popularity in television will also brought to the movie screen. Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 and another trend of high school entertainment is set to revive the classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol to transform into the much-awaited primetime school-oriented sitcom for the millennial high school level as a new format and is set to premiere this January 7 as part of IBC-13’s weekend primetime line-up. The newest weekend primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the legendary comedy sitcom. It is topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars like the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano. Keith is so happy that after Glory Jane, she is now part of the new Iskul Bukol. She is a high school teenager as a teen comedian of Secarats, like The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca (You Light Up My Life) who are now in a leading ladies? “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, at ngayon tuwing eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi is the new timeslot ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol para may mga kabataang classmate sa high school dahil umpisa na ang bagong Iskul Bukol, I educate as they can learn earlier,” said Keith. In the photo (from left) are the stars of the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol premiering on January 7 (Saturday) – Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform), with IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa; Secarats Owner and Producer Francisco Abuan, Jr.; IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz; and IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante The much-awaited school-oriented sitcom will also introduce Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce who is so pretty like a teen star as a high school classmate. “I’m really excited to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol.’ This is my first ever project, so I do my best,” said Joyce. It also marks the first time that the one and only King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez will do a primetime sitcom in his 33 years and more than two decades in local showbiz and gained popularity himself as a father of Joyce. In Iskul Bukol, Tonton will portray the role of Tonton Escalera as a father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano). A revival of the sticom will no longer part of Wanbol University. Instead, due to a millennial high school level, they have already started taping the pilot episode for the school-oriented sitcom last December 3 in the make-up room of IBC-13 Production Studio where they taped Iskul Bukol at the studio set in Studio 5 and 6 of IBC in Broadcast City before the sitcom premiered on January 7. The setting for the new Iskul Bukol will be in Diliman High School. The school-oriented sitcom is set to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and will feature the new set of high school school characters: a mix of junior and senior high school classmates by wearing high school uniforms, along with three female teachers (two teacher girls, one resident teacher), male adviser and a gay principal. Leann Ganzon (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Analyn Nacion (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Zonia Mejia (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Dexie Daulat (school uniform), Lorin Gutierrez Bektas (school uniform) Our catchy Iskul Bukol theme song is undergoing a revival sung by Keith, Raisa and Joyce during the recording studio at Ivory Music & Video on December 1 around 7:45 p.m. Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskul Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom which centered around their lives of three high school classmates girls: the Escalera brothers played by Tito and Joey, and now in a new one, the Escalera sisters played by Keith as the the ordinary high school teenager Keith and Joyce portrayed as the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce who are achieve to study in the fictional Diliman High School. The role of Vic Ungasis intepreted by Vic Sotto and now in a new one is an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis played by Raisa. Justin Ward (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Mariel Rodriguez, Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Cacai Bautista, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Boom Labrusca, Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Kazel Kinouchi, JC Tejano, Matthew Mendoza, Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian, Victor Basa Supporting them are the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice Teacher Alodia, the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, a famous character from the '70's and '80s sitcom, is back and this time as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School; Mariel Rodriguez as Keith's mother Mariel Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family himself Mr. Matthew, comedienne Cacai Bautista as Raisa's mother Maricar Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. The sitcom will also feature the high school classmates are Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Leann Ganzon and Lorin Gabriella Bektas. Raisa is happy that she excited for her project as she herself consider in high school life. In the sitcom, there were 15 high school classmates as a number of classmates. “The show will make you laugh and will also target some good values. Direk Bert de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. said that he will also direct the teen sitcom that instilled for junior high school and senior high school.” Iskul Bukol is set to premiere this January 7 and will be seen after the PBA on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to twitter.com/ibc13. ''Iskul Bukol'' (Iskul Bukol theme song) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano :Iskul Bukol :Song by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano :Format: Digital download :Recorded: December 1, 2016 at 7:45 p.m. :Genre: Pop rock :Label: Ivory Music & Video and Enterphil Entertainment Corporation. :Produced by: Secarats Talent Management Services :Songwriter(s): Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (arranged by: Albert Tamayo) :In 2017, the song was again recorded in December 1, 2016 sung by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. Just like the version of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as the theme song of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol on IBC from 1977 to 1990, the new version 2.0 was also used as the theme song of IBC and Secarats-produced very popular Saturday primetime school-oriented teen sitcom. Lyrics :Keith: :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Konting aral lamang konting bulakbol :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol :Dito na nga, Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Keith: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Keith: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol (4x) :Raisa: :Hanggang sa umuwi mula pa sa roll call :Lahat ay magulo, but okey lang, it's cool :Dito ay terrible, dito'y buhol-buhol :Ito na nga (Joyce: Weh), Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Raisa: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Raisa: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: Ah, take it away) :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskool Bukol (6x) :Joyce: :Sa iskul naming ay sigurado ka :Sa happening at sa katatawa :Siguradong ang mga pabongga :Ang di lang sure... (Keith: Eh di wow)'' ang pagpasa'' :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Keith: one more time :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol (6x) :Keith: :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Raisa: :Konting aral lamang konting bulakbol :Joyce: :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol, dito na nga :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Ah hah hah :Joyce: :Woah yeah :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul Bukol :Raisa and Joyce: :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: yeah, yeah) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: Iskul Bukol, woah) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: woah, Iskul Bukol) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol :(Joyce: Iskul Bukol, Iskul Bukol) :Iskul, Iskul, Iskul Bukol ''American Junk'' - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano Lyrics : Keith: : Leave me alone to my third world devices : I don't need your technology : Raisa: : You just want my natural resources : And then you leave me poor and in misery : Joyce: : Third world blues is what I got : Troubles, yes I got a lot : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Keith: : Get it out of my bloodstream : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Raisa: : Get it out of my system : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : I can only take so much : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Gotta get back to who I am : Keith: : You call it new music I call it pollution : You music I now see on my television : (Joyce: American Top 40) : Raisa: : Why is it now I can only sing : (Keith: De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da) : In English language that you people bring : (Joyce: Blah Blah Blah, Ba Blah Blah Blah) : Joyce: : Why is it now that they only : Play top 40 music on TV and radio : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Keith: : Get it out of my bloodstream : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Raisa: : Get it out of my system : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : I can only take so much : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Gotta get back to who I am : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Keith: : Get it out of my bloodstream : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Raisa: : Get it out of my system : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : I can only take so much : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Gotta get back to who I am : Raisa: : It's been so long since I had : A glance of what I think I really am : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Keith: : Get it out of my bloodstream : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Raisa: : Get it out of my system : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : I can only take so much : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : Woah : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Keith: : Get it out of my bloodstream : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Raisa: : Get it out of my system : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : I can only take so much : Raisa and Joyce: : American Junk : Joyce: : Gotta get back to who I am